Latinas Like To Party
by EO4EVER
Summary: When Allison Iraheta's family throws her a welcome home party from the Idols tour, Allison invites her best friend Adam Lambert to help celebrate. But when Adam finds some suspicious tweets on Allison's phone, will their friendship be ruined? ADISON. FIN
1. Chapter 1

**Hay!! This is a story written by me and xxjonasislifexx, based on tweets (what else?) by Allison. She is starting, and we switch off for chapters. Hope you like!!!!**

**Latinas Love to Party**

**Chapter 1**

Allison Iraheta opened her eyes to sunlight streaming through her bedroom window. She sighed and rolled over, checking the time. 11:54 am. _Wow, I slept for a while,_ she thought. It was two days since she had arrived home from the American Idols tour. It would have been sooner, except she had been pulled off to Sweden for recording. As much fun as that was, sleep was scarce on that trip, as well as the last 3 months had been.

Allison got out of bed and went downstairs, one of her four dogs following her. She scooped the puppy up and walked into the kitchen, yawning.

"Morning, baby," Her mother said.

"Morning, mom," Allison sat down at the table, still not fully awake.

"You slept for a while," her mother remarked. "But I don't blame you. It's been a while since you actually had free time."

"I know. It's been pretty tough. But I wouldn't trade it for anything," Allison told her mom.

Her mother smiled. "We all missed you while you were gone, you know."

"I missed all you guys, too!" Allison gave her puppy a hug, still holding him. "But I miss everyone from Idol a lot, too."

"Of course you do, sweetie."

Allison smiled at her mom, then stood up. "I'm gonna get ready to go record."

"Okay, baby. Just remember, your welcome home party is tonight!"

"Oh yeah!!" Allison had almost forgotten about the party. "I'll be home in time!"

Allison ran upstairs and got ready to leave for the studio. She grabbed a large tote bag on the way out, and her doting dog as well. The two caught a bus, and began the ride to the studio. Allison pet her puppy with one hand, then pulled out her cell phone to send a quick message off to Twitter.

_"So woke up feeling better . The voice sounds about right.. the fam is throwing me a welcome home you guys know how us Latinos do."_

She shut her phone and smiled to herself. She couldn't wait to party it up.

**Shortest thing ever, I know. But I didn't know how else to start it. I will do the next chapter. Stay tuned!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, my chapter.

***

**Latinas Love to Party**

**Chapter 2 **

Allison was finally done with recording for the day and was on her way back to her house for the welcome home party. She was about fifteen minutes from home, so she decided to call Adam.

"Hi Ada," she said.

"Hey Ali za," he replied, using his nickname for her. Alli giggled at that.

"You're coming to my party right?" she asked him. It would be no fun with out him, and he is the only reason she agreed to this, not that she had much of a choice anyway.

"I'm already at your house," he answered.

"You are?" she asked him, surprised.

"Yup. Just waiting for you to come home," he replied. She suddenly wished that the bus would go faster. So she could be with Adam faster.

"I'm almost home," She told him.

"Kay. Well, I better get going. You're parrot is cussing at me,"

"Okay. I'll see you in a little, then,"

"Bye Alli za," God, how she had missed him saying that.

"By Ada," They hung up and Alli decided to go on twitter some more. She opened up the page and sent a message.

_TWITTA' BASh!! Saaaay whaaaaAaa?!! _

She opened some of the questions and answered them. They were nothing to big, when was her single coming out and things like that.

She opened the second question. What is your favorite smell? She smirked. Her fans can be so random. Just like her. She knew that she had to lie. There was no way that she was going to write _Adam _as her favorite smell. But it was. So she just replied_ Ummm… The smell of chocolate..?? haha. _

There were some other questions and she answered them without lying. But when she got to the question about who she missed the most, she had to lie. She missed them all a lot, but in a heartbeat, her answer was Adam.

When she got to the question about what she liked better; Kradison or Adison, she wanted to put Adison, but knew that she had to put Kradison.

Then she got to the creepy questions. The ones that really freaked her out. Like one that asked if Adam was going to do… _things_ to her at the party tonight. She answered them like she was joking around, and left it as that.

She finally reached her house. She grabbed her dog and quickly ran out of the bus and into her house. She wanted to get to Adam. No. She _needed _to get to Adam as soon as possible.

"ADA!" She yelled, running into his arms.

"ALI ZA!" He replied. They were reunited at last.

Not that long, but what evs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (xxjonasislifexx)**

Allison hugged Adam tight and wouldn't let him go. Words couldn't express how much she missed him. She buried her head in his shoulder, inhaling his scent for what seemed like forever. When they finally pulled away, Allison looked up into those beautiful Hawaiian blue eyes that had sang Slow Ride with her every night for two months. The eyes she thought she could spend some time away from, but was obviously wrong.

"Adam, I missed you so much!" she said to him, almost in tears.

Adam laughed. "Allie, it's only been a few weeks. What's gonna happen if I go on tour or something?"

"I'll hide in your bass drum," she responded immediately. The two laughed.

"You do that," Adam said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Allison looked down when she heard a small yelp. "Oh, I'm sorry, baby!!" She lifted the little dog out of the bag. "Say hi to Adam!!!"

The little puppy licked his face, amusing Allison highly. "Adam, you need a dog."

"A dog? I think not," he said mischievously, grinning down to her.

"Aw, c'mon! I'll go dog shopping with you. I'm thinking a Border Collie, maybe a German Shepard. Not a small dog, that would do wonders for your image....."

"Just like it's done for yours? I thought Miley Cyrus walked through the door at first when I saw the dog. Then of course, I saw the little spitfire I missed so much."

"So you did miss me!" Allison exclaimed. "Oh, I am so getting you a dog for Christmas, just for that."

Adam gave up. Arguing with Allison was a battle best not fought. "Fine. Just no lap dogs."

"Deal," she grinned. The two linked arms and walked further into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

**Latinas Like to Party- Chapter 4 (EO4EVER) **

Adam and Allison walked arm in arm into Allison's house.

"Adam!" Mrs. Iraheta said, rushing over to the rocker.

"I'm going to go change," Allie said, un-linking her arm from Adam's.

"Why?" asked Adam, "You look great."

"Thanks," she blushed. "I'll be right back," Allison put her dog down and went up to her room to change. When she got there, she shut the door and locked it.

"Ugh. My rooms a mess," she said to herself. She put her cell phone, still on her twitter page, on her desk. She then walked over to her closet, tripping over all the junk on her floor, to find something to wear. When she finally found something decent to wear, there was a knock on her door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"It's me," Adam replied. Allison went over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Adam!" She piped up, giving him a big hug.

"Hey baby doll," he replied. He walked in her room. "Do you always keep your room this messy?" he asked her.

"It's not that messy… okay, maybe it is," she said. "What are you doing up here?"

"Getting you," Adam replied, sitting down on her bed. Allison sat down next to him.

"I missed you," She said.

"I missed you too," he replied, putting an arm around her. "Is something on your mind?" he asked.

"No," she lied. Yeah, the tweets. The tweets were on her mind and for some reason; she had a bad feeling about them. She knew that there was nothing to be worried about, well she thought so, but she just had a bad feeling. "Stay here. I'm gonna go and change in the bathroom,"

"Alright," he kissed the top of her head and she walked out of the room and into the bathroom, her clothes in hand.

Meanwhile, Adam was in Allison's bedroom, when he spotted her cell phone on her desk. Curiosity got the best of him, so he picked it up and noticed that the page was still opened to twitter. He looked through her page. It was open to the public and he was part of the public, right? Allison walked back in.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"You wanna explain these tweets?" he asked her. Two words ran through Allison's mind. Oh Crap.

**This is co-written by me and xxjonasislifexx, so go and review on hers to! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 (xxjonasislifexx)**

Allison froze. A million thoughts were running through her head. _Why was Adam looking through my phone? Doesn't he have __any__ respect for me? And why is he so mad? He knows the press will go insane if I actually told the truth. What else am I supposed to do?_

Adam was still waiting for an answer. Allison put her hands on her hips. "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Allison. What's the deal with all this crap?" he held up the phone.

"Adam, what the hell is your problem? I don't see anything wrong with that," Allison told him, genuinely confused and hurt.

"The problem is, Allison, you laughed off some very serious questions regarding our relationship. How do you think that makes me feel?" Adam told her.

"I laughed them off? The questions were stupid in the first place! Why is it a big deal?"

"Yes, the questions may seem stupid to you. Then why did you answer them?" Adam asked her.

Allison had no answer for a second. "I was bored! God...."

Adam was silent for a second. "Allison, our fans want to know if there's something between us. Everyone does. That's why it's important to set it straight. These answers you gave concern me."

Allison laughed a little. "You sound like my mom. What was so bad about my answers?"

Adam held up the phone and read the message. "Is Adam gonna take ur virginity at the party tonight? Your answer was, umm, no. good question."

Allison shrugged. "What's so bad about that?"

"You laughed it off! Made it sound like I _was_ gonna take your virginity tonight, that's how casual you were. You need to be more careful, Allie. Set a better example."

Allison still wasn't happy. At all. "So, Mr. Perfect, if my answer was so awful, then what would you have said if you were me?"

Adam thought about it. "I would have said something like, no, he's my best friend and we love each other like that. Plus, I'm underage and respect Adam way too much."

"But that's boring! Who wants to get a reply from me that says that???" Allison asked incredulolusly.

**A little writers block on this one. Sorry. Who heard the preview of Allison's first single, Friday I'll Be Over You?? I'm so getting it when it's out. Love her lots.**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, this chapter really had me stumped so it took me a while to put together.

**Latinos Like To Party- Chapter 6 (EO4EVER)**

_"But that's boring! Who wants to get a reply from me that says that???" Allison asked incredulously._

"Allison, that isn't the point here!" Adam exclaimed. "The point is that you completely had no regards on our friendship,"

"You never cared before now!" She yelled back.

"Of course I care… what do you mean?" he asked her, confused.

"You know about the crazy stuff that there is out there about the two of us!"

"So. That isn't the point either! You didn't write that stuff. Fans did. You answered those questions in a way that it seems like you didn't care about out relationship or me at all!"

"Adam, that isn't true. You know how much that I care about you." Allison responded. She cared about him. A lot. A little too much in her parents opinion. But she loved him.

"Well it doesn't seem that way Allie," he responded.

"Why do you care so much about this anyways?" She asked him.

"Because. You laughed off questions about us and it concerns me." Adam replied. He really was concerned about her. He knew that some people wanted him and the 17-year-old girl to be together. And now she was getting questions on her twitter regarding that. He didn't mind that, but the fact was, was that she was laughing them off and acting like they were one big joke. And he didn't like that.

"So. You laugh off Kradam questions all of the time. Kris doesn't go and yell at you about it!" Allison shot back. She didn't see anything wrong with it. If he could do that to questions about him and Kris, why couldn't she do that to questions about her and Adam?

"This has _nothing_ to do with Kris and I!" He yelled back at her.

"Well if you don't accept what I do, them maybe we shouldn't be friends anymore!" She yelled at him.

"Fine!" Adam yelled back at her. "Maybe we shouldn't be friends again until you learn about our relationship and stop laughing off questions about it and acting this way!"

"Fine!"

"Good. Consider our friendship over Allie,"

"Sorry Adam. Only my _friends _can call me that. Now get out!" She yelled at him. Adam put her phone down and left, leaving the red headed girl in tears.

**Yeah, I got nothing. Oh well. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 (xxjonasislifexx)**

Allison collapsed on her un-made bed and let the tears fall. She couldn't believe what had just happened. Adam had walked out on her. Their friendship was wrecked. If she could go back in time, she would take back all those things she had said. Anything to make Adam love her again.

She heard a knock on the door, and her older sister Sarah's voice came through. "Allison? You wanna talk?"

Allison didn't reply, just kept crying her heart out. Sarah came in her room and sat down on the bed next to her. Allison turned and cried into her sister's shoulder. Sarah pulled her little sister close and hugged her. "I heard what happened," she said sadly.

"I can't believe he did that!" Allison exclaimed. "He blew the whole thing out of proportion. It was insane. I hate him!!!"

Sarah hugged her again. "Oh, Allison I doubt you hate him. He was your world, the last time I checked. You never stopped talking about him!"

Allison sniffed. "Well, I still hate him."

"The first fight with a friend you are close to is always hard. But it always blows over, right?" Sarah told her.

Allison shrugged.

"And besides, you know the old saying," Sarah went on.

Curious, Allison sat up. "What old saying?"

Sarah smiled. "You know, when a boy puts you down, it means he likes you."

Allison gasped. "Really? You think Adam likes me??"

Sarah laughed. "Maybe. I wouldn't know."

Allison thought for a second. "Well, he was awfully defensive about all of the tweets regarding _us. _Like, together. Maybe he does like me, and didn't think I felt the same way!!"

"Well, do you?" Sarah asked.

"Are you kidding me? Let's count the reasons: he's stinkin hot, a hell of a singer, sweet, caring, has the best laugh ever, loves hugs, listens to others--" Allison stopped here. "Well, he didn't listen very well earlier."

Sarah patted her back confortingly. "Trust me girl, I've been through this before. You'll figure out what to do eventually."

With that, Sarah got up and left Allison alone in her messy room to think about what to do next.

**Any better? Mehh. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8- Allison POV. (EO4EVER) **

Sarah left my room. Could it be true? Could Adam really feel the same way as I do? But I was just a 17-year-old girl. He is 27. It would never work out. And he thinks of me as a little sister… right? Well that is what he always says. And he thinks that I think of him as a big brother. Yeah right. Plus, he is gay. So he can't like me. I'm a girl. An underage girl.

I sighed. Why does all of this have to be so complicated? There was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?"

"Honey, why don't you come downstairs? Your party started 10 minutes ago and you aren't even there," my mom said to me.

"Okay," I sighed.

"Is anything bothering you? I thought that you would be all over Adam," mom said to me. I groaned upon hearing Adam's name.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be down in a second," I responded. She left and I sat up. I don't think I could last this long with Adam here not talking to him.

I eventually got off of my bed and walked downstairs. My family jumped on me. I haven't seen them in a while, so I guess that they missed me. When they finally let go of me, Adam was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Adam?" I asked.

"He went out back," Sarah told me.

"He seems awfully upset," mom stated. He could not be upset. He was the one who agreed to end our friendship.

"Okay, thanks," I replied. I went out to the backyard and found Adam looking up at the sky.

*** No ones pov ***

Allison walked out to the backyard and saw Adam looking up at the sky.

"Adam?" she whispered.

"Allie! Uh… sorry. Allison," he corrected. She went and sat down next to him. "Why are you out here?" he snapped.

"Geez, just because were not friends anymore doesn't give you the right to be like that to me," she responded.

"Sorry… but really. Why are you out here?" he asked her.

"Well, Sarah and I were talking and she said that you were like that to be because you like me. Like, like like me." She said. Adam was silent. "Well do you?"

"No. I never have and I never will." Allison felt her heart break into a million pieces. She knew it. He could never like someone like her back. "Now goodbye,"

Allison got up, on the verge of tears, and left the backyard, leaving him alone.

***

Yeah…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 (xxjonasislifexx)**

Allison walked away from Adam, trying not to cry. She had been so sure the reason he was being so mean was because he liked her. But now all those hopes had been dashed with nothing but two harsh sentences, sentences she hoped she would never hear from her best friend.

Allison didn't really feel like going back inside, and trying to be happy and cheerful when she really felt awful. So she sat down under the tree in her front yard to think. Looking up at it's tall branches, she remembered how when she was little she had always loved to play up there. It held so many childhood memories. She had come to this exact spot to think the day she had made it to Hollywood after auditioning for American Idol, and again the day she left. She grew sad again when she remembered how much time she and Adam had spent fooling around in the branches, too.

Allison wanted to talk to someone about this whole mess. She pulled out her phone and called Megan.

"Hello?" Megan answered.

"Hey girl. It's Allie," she said.

"Hey, Allison. What's up?" Megan asked.

Allison bit her lip to keep the tears from falling. "Adam's furious at me. He found those tweets you probably saw on my phone, and he's really mad about them. Then Sarah told me he probably likes me, which is why he's mad at me, and he said he didn't and never will!" Allison burst into tears.

Megan did her best to try to calm her friend down. "Allison, guys get very blown out over the smallest things. It'll clear up by tomorrow. Then he'll apologize."

Allison wiped away her tears. "Are you sure?"

Megan laughed. "Baby, you're talking to someone who's been through marriage and divorce. I know men."

Allison laughed too. "I guess you're right."

"I hope I am. Oh, Ryder's crying. I gotta go. But Allison, remember one thing: healthy relationships do have fights."

Allison nodded. "I'll remember that."

"Good luck. I'll talk to you later, Allie." Megan hung up.

Allison shut her phone, feeling a little better. She looked up at the night sky, scattered with tiny twinkling stars, and let the silence of the front yard surround her in peace and quiet. She soon became lost in her own thoughts.

**Tried my best, she's killing me here when it comes to good ideas lol. Reviews would make me love you forever!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Latinos Like To Party- Chapter 9 (EO4EVER) **

Allison was still under the tree ten minutes later, still crying. It hurt. It hurt so badly. She likes Adam so much and all he said to her when she asked if he likes her was 'No. I never had and I never will.' Those words stuck in her head and pained her heart. Allison really thought that all of it had meant something. All of the flirting, the cuddling, the kisses on the head. But maybe it was just a fragment of her imagination. Maybe she was making it more than it really was. And maybe she was in love with the guy.

So she just sat there, feeling the worst that she has felt in a long while. She was brought out of her thoughts as she heard a voice.

"Allie?" It was her older sister, Sarah. Again. Allison groaned. She wasn't really in the mood for any more of her older sisters' advice. It had worked so well the first time.

"What?" the teenager snapped back, lifting her head off of her knees.

"How did things go with Adam?" she asked.

"How do you think it went? Do I look very happy?" Allison asked. "Adam still hates me and you were wrong. He doesn't like me back and we are never going to get past this."

"Yes you will. Everyone knows how much the two of you care about each other,"

"He said that he never liked me and that he never will!" Allison shouted, getting fed up with her sister. "He doesn't care about me."

"Yes he dies. He wouldn't be here if he didn't care about you," responded Sarah.

"We weren't fighting when he came over here. And he wont talk to me."

"Not if I have anything to do about it," Sarah said. She was obviously planning something. And she knew that it would get the two of them to talk to each other. Well, it worked in the movies so it _had _to work with Adam and Allison.

***

Sarah walked back over to the tree. This time with a plan in motion. She knew that it would work. It _had _to work.

"Allison!" Sarah yelled.

"What? I thought that I told you to leave me alone!"

"Just come here!"

She grunted. "Fine!" She walked the few feet to where her sister was. Before Allison could say anything, her sister slapped some handcuffs on her and dragged her away. "SARAH!!!"

"It is for your own good. Trust me on this." She dragged her celebrity sister around the back to where Adam was.

Allison suddenly knew what she was trying to do. "Sarah, don't you dare!"

"To bad. You will thank me for this later. When you and Adam are married and have little rocker babies." She responded. Sarah brought her over to Adam and before either of them could say anything, she got the other end of the handcuff and attached it to Adam's arm.

"You two will be able to be let go in two days. Hopefully by then you will be getting along," she said before walking away.

"TWO DAYS?" The rockers yelled.

"Yup. Have fun. You guys will be stuck together for forty eight entire hours starting… now," she said, setting the timer on her cell phone. She walked away, leaving two stemming mad rockers handcuffed together.

"I am not doing everything with you!" Allison shouted.

"We don't really have a choice, do we?" Adam asked her.

"I have school and stuff tomorrow," Allie said. "I am _not _taking you to my school,"

"You don't go to school," Adam replied.

"As of yesterday I do. I need more time with my friends," Allison said.

"Oh yeah!" Sarah yelled from across the backyard, "mom agreed with this and says that he has to go to school with you for the next two days. You have to do _everything _with him!"

"There is no way that I am sharing a bed with you," Allison told Adam.

"We don't really have a choice Allison,"

"Don't talk to me. I am still mad at you." Allison replied, marching of, causing Adam to struggle to find his balance and continue behind her.

**This is as long as the chapters are gonna get for this story so stop bugging me. Sorry if I sound rude, but this is a hard story to write and we are doing this as fast as** **we can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 (xxJonasIsLifexx) **

**Oh, and incase no one caught on, I just made a minor change to my username. It's just capitals for Jonas Is Life now. No big. Moving on:**

"Allison, stop!" Adam protested as he was dragged halfway across the yard. "That hurts."

Allison turned around, furious. "It hurts you? How do you think I feel every time you talked to me tonight?"

The words stung Adam. Hard. "Allison, I--"

Allison cut him off by turning around and continuing to walk across the yard. "I'm not talking to you anymore." The handcuff dug into her wrist, but she was to furious to care. As long as it hurt Adam, she could deal with it.

The two reached the house, and Allison continued to drag Adam through the house, up the stairs, and into her room. She abruptly sat down on the bed, Adam next to her. Neither said anything for a moment. Allison glanced around the room, and saw her phone still resting on the night table where she had left it earlier. She let out a frustrated sigh, remembering the cause of this whole problem.

"I'm tired," she announced suddenly.

Adam looked at her for a second, then turned away. "Good for you."

Allison felt her anger flare up again. "I'm going to bed." She stood up and began to pull down the bedcovers.

Adam looked at her skeptically. "Aren't you gonna change?"

"In front of you? No! I'm not stupid, Adam." she retorted.

Adam tried to hold up his hands in mock surrender, but failed when Allison's hand was jerked up with his.

Allison looked down at the handcuffs. It was attached to her left hand, Adam's right. _How am I gonna do this?_ she wondered, looking at the bed. Allison walked over to the left side of the bed and climbed in. Adam awkwardly did the same on the right.

As mad at she was at him, Allison was secretly happy that their predicament involved sleeping together, without another option. _Maybe Sarah actually does know what she's doing,_ Allison thought. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep. After 10 minutes, she was still awake.

"Adam?" she asked.

"Yeah?" came his reply.

"I can't sleep," she whined.

Adam sighed. "Why not?"

"I wanna sleep on my stomach, and I can't with these stupid handcuffs," she pouted.

Adam was tired, and didn't want to put up with nonsense. "Then let's switch sides."

Somehow, the two managed to change sides. Allison lay down on her stomach and tried to fall asleep again. It didn't work.

"Adam?"

"What?"

"I wanna sleep on the left side of the bed like I usually do," she said. In the dark, Adam couldn't see her sneaky smile. She was telling the truth, and did want the left side. But what he didn't know that the drama and whining was piled on a little more than usual, just for torture.

The two managed to switch sides again. Allison was back where she started, but Adam fell asleep finally, and she had no choice but to do the same.

**Hah hah I thought this one was kinda cute. I stole the idea from I Love Lucy. Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 (EO4EVER) **

The next morning, Allison woke up in Adam's arms, unaware of how she had gotten there.

"AH! Get off of me!" Allison yelled, pulling back from Adam, causing both of them to feel pain in their wrists from the handcuffs.

"You were on me!" he yelled back. "No stop pulling me back! You're hurting me!" Adam yelled back.

"Good!" Allison replied, pulling away some more. She didn't care how badly she was hurting. Adam was hurting more and that was good.

"Will you two stop!" Sarah yelled, walking in the room. "It's five in the freaking morning!"

"Well if you wouldn't have had up handcuffed together in the first place, we wouldn't be having this conversation!"

"Whatever," she mumbled before leaving. Allison sat down on her bed and sighed.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Why do you care?" she spat at him.

"Why can't I ask you what's wrong?"

"Our friendship is over, remember?" Allison said.

"Right," he sighed. That was the biggest mistake that he had ever made in his life. He knew that it was. He doesn't want his friendship with Allison to be over. It was the most valuable thing in his life.

"But if you embarrass me at school, I will make sure that you will never be able to sing another not in your entire life," she threatened.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"How are we gonna change?" Allison asked. "Cause I'm not changing in front of you."

"Neither of us really have a choice here," he responded.

"This is all your fault," she said.

"No, it's yours! If you wouldn't have replied to those stupid tweets those stupid people sent out,"

"Oh, so now you're calling my fans stupid?" she shouted at him.

"No," he replied. "Let's just not talk."

"Fine by me."

***

They were finally at school. Sarah had uncuffed them to let them get changed, but only because their mother had forced her to. Allison was _not _looking forward to this day. Not at all. She knew that Adam was just going to try and embarrass her just because they were in a fight at the moment.

All she knew was that is was going to be one heck of a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 (xxJonasIsLifexx)**

Allison looked up at her school in the distance. _There is no way I'm going to school with Adam today,_ she thought. _I can't risk getting embarrassed any more than I am already._

She made a snap decision. "Let's go this way." She pulled Adam in the opposite direction.

"What? But the school's that way!" Adam told her, confused.

"Wow, you are so smart. Yes, I know the school is that way. We're not going to school today." Allison told him, rolling her eyes.

"We're skipping??" Adam didn't think the little redhead had it in her to skip school. _Is she really that upset??_ he wondered.

Allison didn't answer, just dragged him off again.

***

5 minutes later, she was still walking away from the school, and Adam had grown tired of the silence.

"So where are we going?" he asked impatiently.

"Just wait....." Allison told him, annoyed.

A second later, the two found a child's playground, complete with swings and slides.

Adam stared in disbelief. "We're at a playground??"

"Yepp," Allison said, and pulled him towards the swings. "I always came here when I was little. Lots of good memories at this place. Nowadays, I don't usually play here that much. But I still do come to think a lot, when the tree outside my house is either occupied or not an option, like today."

"Oh," Adam nodded.

The two sat in silence for a minute. Then Adam sighed, and turned to Allison.

"Listen, Allie. I'm.......I'm sorry I said those things, okay?"

Allison stayed quiet, as Adam continued.

"I over reacted. And I never wanted to make you upset. It's your phone, and you can do whatever you want. You're not a little kid anymore."

Allison smiled. "Thanks," she said quietly, and gave him a hug. "That means a lot to me. And I'm sorry, too."

The two were interrupted by a rumble of thunder, and it started to rain.

Allison laughed. "Maybe we should find somewhere more....dry."

Adam smiled. "Why not??" he said. "I like the rain. It's more.....romantic."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: EO4EVER**

Adam smiled. "Why not?" he said. "I like the rain. It's more.....romantic."

***

Allison smirked at that. "What do you know about romance?" the teenager laughed. She was glad that she and Adam were finally getting along. Even is they _were _stuck in the freezing cold rain.

"More than you think," the dark haired rocker replied to her. "And I really am sorry about everything that I said yesterday."

"I know you are, Adam… but it really hurt. It really did." Allison replied. Adam didn't say anything. He saw that there were rain drops on her cheek, so he used his thumb to remove them.

"I don't really think that you should be ditching school," Adam finally said.

"I can't go in there with you," she replied, looking down at the now wet sand.

"Don't worry. I won't say or do anything to embarrass you," he responded.

"I just don't know about it though," she replied. She knew that if they did go to school for the next two days that it would be torture for both her and Adam. Even of they did make up. The kids at her school could be pretty mean. They were going to give Adam crap because he is gay.

"Come on," he said, smiling as he stood up, pulling her up with him.

"Alright," she sighed, giving in.

"So what class do we have first?" he asked as they walked back up to the school. He took her hand in his.

"Um… PE. Then Algebra 2, Music, Biology, English, US History, and then Computers." She replied.

"PE, yuck. Algebra? Double yuck. Music? Awesome. English and History? Boring. Computers? I can live with that," Adam replied, laughing.

"Come on. Let's go Glambert," she joked. They hurried up as the bell rang in the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 (xxJonasIsLifexx)**

As the rain continued to pour down on the two friends, the urgency to go to school faded more and more. Adam looked down at Allison, and slipped his hand in hers. They walked along the path, swinging hands.

Suddenly, Allison slipped on a patch of mud and fell. She probably could have regained her balance, except for the fact that Adam was pulled down with her. The impact caused her to be flung forward, and Allison ended up falling down a hill to their left, yanking Adam behind her. At the bottom of the hill, Allison landed flat on her back, with Adam on top of her.

"Ughh," she groaned, spitting out dirt.

Adam laughed. "Well, that was graceful."

Allison laughed, too. She was expecting Adam to get off her so they could continue the trek to school. But he didn't. Allison soon lost herself in his eyes. She didn't know how long they were looking at each other, until Adam started to close the space between them. But before he could kiss her, they heard a voice in the near distance.

"Hey, Allison!"

Allison gasped, and hit her head against Adam's.

"Dang it, Allison!" he growled, rolling off of her.

Allison ignored this, still focused on the voice she heard.

It came again, this time laughing. "Allison, what are you doing out in the rain with this retard?" A teenage boy appeared through the mist.

Allison gritted her teeth. "What the hell do you want?" she called.

Adam sat up. "Who's that?"

"It's Brian," she told him, not looking away from the other boy. "I hate him."

"Why?"

"Because he hates you. And he knows I get annoyed, so he teases me all the time."

"Well, what is he doing here?" Adam asked.

"He skips school a lot."

"Ohh." Adam nodded, understanding.

Brian came closer. "Hey Allison, how come you skipped this morning? Too ashamed to show your face with him around?" He laughed again.

Allison felt herself get more and more angry with every remark. She wanted to punch the kid so hard he would be left out in the rain for the rest of the day, in too much pain to move. He had destroyed what could have been her first kiss with the guy she loved, and it would probably never happen again. In the rain, and everything!

Okay, I'm grounded right now so updates will be REALLY slow. Sorry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Latinos Like To Party Chapter 16 (EO4EVER) **

"So you're too embarrassed, aren't you?" Brian asked Allison. "Actually, I feel kind of bad for you. Having to spend all that time with him… actually, no. I don't fell sorry for you. You deserve it."

"Shut up," mumbled the teenage girl.

"Come on, Allie. Let's get you to school," Adam said, standing up, helping Allison up in the process. It had stopped raining for the most part, just light drabbles of rain coming down from the sky now.

"Alright," she replied.

"Aww, well would you look at that. Little gay boy has to help you up!" he exclaimed.

"Shut _up, _Brian!" Allison yelled at him. Brian laughed, and ran down the path, away from the two rockers. Adam and Allison walked up the path to the school in silence. The only sound was the light pouring of rain.

"I'm sorry," Adam suddenly said.

"For what?" replied Allison. "He is a jerk. Always has been, always will be."

"But still. You shouldn't be getting made fun of because of me. It just isn't right."

"Lots of things aren't right, Adam."

They reached the front of the school. The last of the late kids were heading off to their classes, not noticing that Adam was there, handcuffed to Allison.

"I have to go and get a late slip from the office," Allie said, starting to walk off in the direction of the school office.

"Wait!" Adam exclaimed, pulling her back. "I forgot something!"

"What?" Allison asked, puzzled.

"This," he responded. He leant in and kissed her on the lips. As he did so, rain started to fall harder and faster from the sky. So she _did _get to kiss the man that she loved, after all. And it was in the rain. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 (xxJonasIsLifexx)**

The kiss was all Allison could ever dream of, and more. She even forgot where she was for a moment. But as all good things tend to do, the kiss didn't last forever. When the two finally pulled apart, Allison looked up at Adam.

"Why??" she asked him, still a little confused.

Adam reached down and took her hand. "Allison, you're my best friend. I just really figured out how much you really mean to me. And I couldn't think of a better way to show you."

Allison blushed, and looked down at the ground. "But you're.....gay." She had never really had a problem talking about it before, but she suddenly felt shy, knowing he had just kissed a girl, her!!

"Yeah," Adam said softly. "I thought so, too. But I after spending every night on a stage with you this summer Allie, I began to look at you in ways different than a sister. And just today when Brian was teasing you, it made me feel like the girl I love deserves so much better than that. And I'm not just saying that because it may stop him from teasing you in the future, if I'm suddenly straight. Then just a few seconds ago, I knew I made the right choice when I kissed you. I know how I feel now, and in no way, shape or form do you have to feel like you need to tell me the same. I'll still be there for you even if you don't love me back."

Allison stayed quiet for a second, then started to laugh. "Adam, you don't think I love you back??"

Adam regarded her curiously. "You don't act like it sometimes."

Allison smiled. "Adam, I've loved you practically since the day when we made the Top 36. Pretty much all my dreams came true when you kissed me there, and I couldn't be any happier right now. I love you just as much as you love me, Adam. I can garuntee it."

**Sorry it's short!!! I'm having all sorts of problems in the writers block department. Spare me!!!!**


End file.
